


I'll never let you go

by SomethingLacking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Spoilers, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: You sat in a chair as your capture delicately brushed your hair for you. His fingers was brush your neck causing you to shiver every so often. The man standing behind you insisted you put on a sweater if you're cold. You tried to explain that wasn't the case, that you felt overly warm, but it was like your words couldn't reach him. You looked up to the mirror in front of you to see his mint green eyes dazed as he repeatedly brushed the same section of hair. He looked as lost as you did. Sad even.





	I'll never let you go

You sat in a chair as your capture delicately brushed your hair for you. His fingers brushed your neck causing you to shiver every so often. The man standing behind you insisted you put on a sweater if you're cold. You tried to explain that wasn't the case, that you felt overly warm, but it was like your words couldn't reach him. You looked up to the mirror in front of you to see his mint green eyes dazed as he repeatedly brushed the same section of hair. He looked as lost as you did. Sad even.

"Ray...?" You spoke his name softly offering a smile to him in the mirror as his gaze met yours there.

"Is there something you needed? Did I pull your hair? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never hurt you on purpose!" He apologized and you couldn’t help, but giggle a little at the endearing man. "Why are you laughing!?" Ray gasped.

"You're very cute." You told him watching his eyes sparkle, and a light dusting of red gracing his cheeks. This man was beautiful, breathtakingly so. His eyes caught a glint as he leaned in his breath tickling the shell of your ear.

"If you knew of the way I daydreamed about you... cute would be the farthest word you'd use to describe me." Ray purred before standing straight and continued to brush your hair. You saw how scarlet your face turned and your body pulsed as if you've been electrocuted and feeling it slowly null your nerves.

"Ray, what exactly are you getting me ready for?" You asked feeling slightly brave around the man. He smiled softly setting your soft shining hair around your shoulders.

"The savior has requested I bring you to her." He spoke with an underline worried frown. "So, I'm just spending some time with you before the meeting."

"I always enjoy your company, Ray." You assured him and he beamed a smile at you.

"I'm glad. I really like you." He confessed blushing looking slightly off to his left. You smiled leaning your head back against him taking him off guard.

He cleared his throat. "I have to go make sure everything is in order for your meeting with the savior. I'll leave you to dress, and I’ll be back soon." He turned and made his way to the door and left.

You took in a deep breath as you sat dazed. You had so many questions, and no way to ask them. You looked toward the door where Ray had just been feeling slightly lonely without him. You knew that Ray was probably dangerous, but he was the only thing familiar to you at this point.

With an unsteady breath, you stood and walked toward the Wardrobe. Ray had stocked it full of nice and somewhat expensive clothing for you to wear. You smiled as you grabbed a purple blouse and a black pencils skirt to put on over it. Ray had said that you were to meet the savior and you wanted to look nice. You pulled on some black stockings and grabbed a set of heels. After applying some make up you deemed yourself presentable enough to meet Rat's savior.

__________

An hour later you were sitting on your bed chatting in the chatroom with the RFA. The RFA full of real people and not A.I game characters. Not that the information shocked you, you figured out after a phone call or two that they were indeed real people. Either way, you followed Ray's instructions and played along with the 'game'.

Everyone seemed concerned about your safety after V let it slip you two met briefly, which caused you to snort at them. Even if you were in a dangerous situation you have yet to feel threatened or feared for your life. On the contrary, you actually felt the safest you have in years. The streets where harsh and you're work was degrading. Here you had a beautiful room, three guaranteed meals a day, and a real friend that worried endlessly for you. As if you actually belong somewhere for the first time in your life.

There was a soft knock on your door that caught your attention. Without even bothering to say goodbye you signed out of the messenger and walked toward the door. You opened it slowly to be greeted by Ray's charming smile. Feeling lighter upon seeing him you swung the door fully open and stood in front of him.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured blushing as he reached out to touch your cheek softly

"Thank you. You're quite dashing yourself." You complimented him back as he flushed and looked at the ground.

"I'm here to escort you to the savior." He mumbled offering you his arm. You smiled at him looping your arm around him and allowed him to guide you to your destination.

"What's the savior like?" You ask and he hummed smiling at you.

"She very kind, and really interested in you. I'm sure she'll love you." Ray spoke and you nodded as he leads you into new parts of the castle you've never been to or seen. "I had requested the savior allow you to work for me and become my assistant since you're already helping me deal with the RFA. She seemed pleased with the arrangement, but insisted on meeting you first." He explained opening a door that leads to another corridor.

"I'd love to work with you Ray, it would mean I’d get to spend more time with you." You assured him and he smiled pulling you a little closer toward him as you stood before a set of elegant doors. Ray opened them leading you into a brightly lit room with a throne at the end of the massive hall.

"Ahhh, I don't believe she's here yet," Ray mumbled glancing around the room.

"Oh dear, it seems you beat me here Ray. I hope you and our lovely guest hadn't been waiting too long." A musical voice spoke as a woman stepped from behind a curtain. You raised an eyebrow assuming it was another entrance to the hall.

"We had just arrived." Ray chimed as the short woman in a tight slightly revealing dress waltzed toward the two of you. She smiled brightly eyes half hidden behind her mask.

"You must be the girl Ray has told me so much about. I'm glad to finally meet you." She practically sang stepping toward you wrapping her arms around you in an embrace. You tightened your hold on Ray as you raised your other arm to embrace the other girl. "You're perfect. Beautiful!" She exclaimed stepping away from you cupping your cheeks in her hands.

"Thank you, Savior. It's a pleasure to meet you." You spoke unsure how to respond to the woman before you.

"Ray you may leave us now. I'll call you when I'm done with our visit." The savior spoke kindly toward Ray who bowed awkwardly because of your grasp on him.

"Princess." He spoke and stood up straight. "I'm afraid I'll be needing to take my arm with me." He teased you with a chuckle as you released him. "Don't look so worried. You're apart of our paradise now, I'll see you soon. Please enjoy your time with our Savior." Ray assured you and you looked up at him and nodded.

"Soon." You agreed and he laughed stepping forward placing his fingers under your chin as he lightly pressed his lips to your forehead.

"Yes princess, soon." He promised to step away from you and quickly bow once more toward the Savior and walked out of the room.

"He seems quite taken by you. I'm glad, Ray is such a sad boy, but I think you can be good for him." The Savior beamed. " Please follow me, we'll have lunch in my private chambers. I can't wait to learn all about you."

_________

Later that evening you found yourself laughing and enjoying the girlish batter between you and the Savior as you both walked around Ray's garden. She had laid most of your questions about this place to rest. The questions about V and the RFA to rest. You followed the blond about the garden enjoying the smile of the flower bloomed around you.

"It's You!" A man's voice called out halting your current conversion as you and the Savior turn toward the disruption.

"Oh, V." You gasp in surprise as the Savior snarls his name.

"It's not safe, I have to get you out of here. Please, Rika let her go." V gasped eyes never leaving yours.

"Disciples! This man is the traitor! Take him to the cells." The Savior order and you blinked.

"You're Rika." You breathed as the followers restrained V.

"You were already aware of that. Now I'll call for Ray to come collect you. I've enjoyed our evening, but I have a traitor to deal with." Rika spoke in a dead voice that sent chills throughout your body. You watched as V called out to you as he was dragged off. You looked toward the Savior as she spoke softly into her phone glancing off where V was taken.

"Princess!?!" Your eye lit up as you turned to see Ray running toward you. "Savior are you Okay? We caught him right?" Ray gasped and Rika raised her hand to silence him.

"I had him taken to the cells. Ray would you see our guest back to her room and administer the elixir of salvation. You are to stay by her side, understood. She is your responsibility now. I'll see you both soon. Welcome to Mint-Eye and Welcome to paradise." Rika cooed the last part at you before she turned and walked the way v had been a few minutes before.

"Are you hurt?" Ray asked looking at you and you shook your head staring at the concern in his eyes. "That's a relief. I apologize for the chaos. It's not usually like this." He assured you taking your hand in his.

"What about you Ray? You seem worried." You noted and he smiled at you caressing your cheek.

"I was just worried that liar had harmed you. You appear fine." He lifted his arm around the small of you back hugging you close to him as the hand, he was held pressed to his lips. "It's getting chilly. Let's head inside."

You intertwined your fingers with him to his surprise. His eyes met yours for a second before he blushed and looked to the side. His hand holding you close release you as your hands stayed glued together and dropped between you. You smiled warmly at the gentleman before you and allowed him to guide you throughout the castle once more.

You both walked in a comfortable silence, fingers remaining interlocked as followers scurried about the castle as you both walked forward. You had a small smile playing on your lips as Ray's fingers tighten around yours every so often. You felt slightly dazed breathing deeply catching a faint sweet scent come from the man close to your side. It was a comforting smell.

"I won't have time to make another sweet elixir for you," Ray spoke softly with a frown.

"If I take it, do I get to stand beside you forever?" You asked and he stopped walking looking at you wide-eyed.

"You and I will never be separated after you take the elixir. I promise." His voice was frantic as you smiled up at him.

"Than I don't care how bitter or disgusting this elixir is. Because I get you." You whisper looking down as he crushed your body to his. He held you tight as his shoulder shook. You could hear his rapid heartbeat and the small sobs that escaped his throat.You smiled fondly returning the hug running comforting fingers through his hair. “I’ll never leave you.” You promised, he let out another sob, holding you tightly hiding his face in your hair.

"I'll never let you go, Princess."


End file.
